Shall We Dance?
by Xortberg
Summary: Veemon, encouraged by Davis, attempts to impress Gatomon. Will he have the courage to face the Digimon of his dreams without looking like a total fool? Not likely. Will that stop him from trying? Well... Nah, definitely not.


_Oh, I can't believe I let Davis talk me inta this!_ Veemon stood with his hand raised, poised to perform an action that would require more courage than any task that the brave little Digimon had ever before been required to exhibit. Indecision ran rampant through his mind, although he knew that time was running out; if he didn't act soon, he would lose his will to go through with the plan, and that would be the absolute last of him. Sighing heavily, he raised his semi-fist higher into the air and reached for the button - such a tiny little button! - that would decide the fate of his world.

_Ding-dong! _"That's it. I've completely sealed my doom." Veemon was proud of the fact that he barely trembled as the door in front of him swung open, and the fact that he didn't flinch at all when the horrid monster blocked his path, standing firmly in his way, ready to strike, and…!

"Oh, please don't hurt me! I didn't mean it!" The little blue Digimon dropped to his knees, pleading for his little digital life as a rather befuddled Agumon wondered just what was going on.

"Veemon, what's wrong?!" At the sound of his voice, Veemon stopped begging and realized that he _wasn't, _in fact, going to die.

"Oh. Heh, sorry." He rubbed the back of his head as his embarrassment hit him full force, immensely grateful that Agumon had been the one to answer the door instead of Tai, or Kari, or _especially _Gatomon.

"What can I do for you?" Hmm… he seemed friendly enough. Maybe he actually wanted to help… But then again, he could just be leading him on, playing some cruel, twisted joke as he led Veemon deeper into his lair where he could roast him to feed him to his savage, bloodthirsty children, and -

"Veemon? You're doing it again."

"H-huh? Doing what?"

"Freaking out on me. Is there anything I can do to help?" _Dangit, Veemon, get it together! Just take his word for it that he's trustworthy, and if something goes wrong scream bloody murder and Davis will save you! _Agumon cocked his head, clearly about to say something else - perhaps recommend a good mental hospital he knew - when Veemon finally spoke up.

"Is uh… Is Kari around?" _That's all there is to it. Now, I can only go where fate takes me. Godspeed, myself. _

"Yeah, do you want me to go get her? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong, I just need to ask her a favor. And if Gatomon wants to come with her, don't let her!" Agumon blinked, clearly confused.

"Well, okay, but if she really wants to see what's going on, I doubt I'll really be able to hold Gatomon back." With that, he turned around and walked down the hall and out of sight. He heard Agumon knocking on a door - presumably Kari's - and heard some muffled conversation. Before long, footsteps were coming his way.

The door opened wider and Kari stood before Veemon, seemingly puzzled. Agumon and Gatomon were nowhere to be seen, so Veemon breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, Agumon says you need to ask me a favor?" She asked the question so innocently, but it landed on Veemon like a ton of bricks. _Justaskjustaskjustask!_

"Could you… teach me… how to dance?" Veemon stammered his words out, staring at the ground as he asked. _It's over! I've asked, it's the point of no return, if she says no then this is the end! She's gotta say yes! She's gotta!_

"Oh. Umm… If you don't mind me asking, why do you want to learn that?" Veemon's heart skipped a beat. _I can't lie. I'm a bad liar and she'd know. But I can't tell her! What should I do?_

"Well… There's this… friend of mine. I know this is gonna sound kinda stupid, but… I really like her and I want to learn to dance so that I can… you know… Impress her." Once again, Veemon found himself looking at the ground. Kari giggled.

"In that case, of course I'll teach you! But, why would you ask me?"

"Well, we were watching you guys in your gym class one day, and Gatomon commented on what a good dancer you are, so I figured I might as well learn from the best, you know?"

Kari smiled. "Well, I don't think any of this sounds stupid. It's pretty sweet, I think. Who's the lucky girl?" _… Dangit._

"Well, it's… kind of a surprise, and I'd rather no one know until I'm ready to talk to her." Veemon's face, usually blue, was unusually purple.

"Oh, come on. I can keep a secret! Just tell me. I promise not to tell her at all. I'll leave everything up to you." Veemon, Kari noticed easily, seemed to be fighting a fierce internal battle. Just as she was about to make sure he was okay, he spoke up.

"It's… Ga…mon."

"Speak up? I couldn't quite hear you." _Oh, you are a sadistic, vile, torturous sorceress!_

"I said… Gatomon." At this point, Veemon was blushing so hard that all the blue in his face was completely overpowered, leaving it completely red.

"Oh!" Kari covered her mouth, but couldn't completely suppress her giggles. Veemon's embarrassment was mercifully changed into indignation.

"What's so funny?" he shouted, causing Kari to laugh even harder.

"It's just, you're so adorable when you're nervous!" She had succeeded somewhat in controlling her emotions. "Well, you have my word. I will teach you to dance, and I will not breathe a word of this to anyone."

"Oh, thank goodness. I can't believe one of Davis's plans actually worked!" At that, Kari burst into laughter, and Veemon reminisced about the birth of this harebrained scheme.

* * *

"So, Veemon," Davis had been grinning mischievously as he spoke. "When are you gonna make a move on Gatomon?"

Veemon had been taken quite by surprise by his friend's question - so surprised, in fact, that he had almost spit his soda all over Davis's computer.

"W-What are you talkin' about, Davis?" Davis had laughed.

"C'mon, dude. I've been in love with Kari for ages. I know a hopeless romantic when I see one." Veemon had opened his mouth to argue, but Davis cut in. "Besides, you remember the day you first Digivolved to ExVeemon? Just a little while before you did, you were talking about how you hoped to Digivolve into a better dancer to impress Gatomon. You know what? That's it! We need to get you dance lessons! Then she'll be fallin' all over you!"

"Back up, Davis! Okay, so you've got me on liking her, but - and of course, I mean no offense - do you really expect me to take love life advice from the King of being rejected?" Instead of being deterred by Veemon's protest, Davis seemed to be building steam.

"I haven't gotten rejected! Kari just hasn't realized that she's in love with me yet. Anyway, have I ever lead you wrong?"

"…"

"Good idea, let's not answer that question. Point is, I know this is a good idea! And really, what have you got to lose by trying?" Veemon had tried to think of an answer, and his momentary indecision had been all the opening Davis had needed.

"Great! Now listen, in exactly one month, we're gonna have the one-year anniversary of us saving the world! There's gonna be a huge party, and _that's _when you're gonna make your move!"

"A month?! You expect me to learn to dance in a month?"

"It'll be easy! You beat MaloMyotismon, how hard could learning a couple of steps be? And don't worry, I know the perfect teacher. It'll be a breeze!"

Veemon sighed. "Well… okay. Who'd you have in mind for a teacher?" Davis had grinned at that - only slightly evilly, one might add - and Veemon had known he was in for hell.

* * *

"C'mon, man! They've been playing slow songs for half an hour now! Make a move!" Davis was nudging Veemon with his elbow, but the little blue Digimon was reluctant to leave his seat. "Fine. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but I suppose I have no choice."

"What are you talkin' abou-" Veemon stopped speaking, his jaw dropping in horror as Davis pulled his D-Terminal from his bag. "No, no please! I'm sorry, I'll go ask her, I'll go ask her!" He almost knocked Davis from his seat in his hurry to cross the room and ask Gatomon to dance.

"That's the way!" Davis shouted encouragement to his friend, neglecting to mention that he was the only one to actually bring his D-Terminal to the party.

_Okay, come on Veemon. This is just like when you asked for the lessons. Only difference is, this is about a million times harder. But no big deal. Just walk up there, smile real big, and say…_

"Uh, excuse me, Gatomon?" She looked up from her glass of milk. "Will you… dance with me?" Gatomon smiled.

"Sure."

* * *

A/N: Figured I'd leave it open ended, since I really didn't want to risk ruining what I'd done with a horribly written ending. I really love Gatomon/Veemon, and seeing as there's a disappointing lack of hit here on , I figured I'd contribute what I could. Also, I may or may not decide to turn this into a small little fanfiction instead of just a oneshot, so let me know if you'd like that.


End file.
